100 Drabbles (Hetalia Style)
by pinwheelroyal
Summary: Good, bad, happy or sad, love and other feelings can take you on a roller coaster ride that you aren't sure you're ready to take. So step right aboard, and prepare for the ride of your life. Assorted Drabble prompts set one. Reader insert! (xvarious) Ratings may change. I have 5 other sets, tell me what fandoms you want to see :)
1. Introduction

**AN: I… love these. More than I should. Reader Inserts. 6 sets of 100 prompts. 6 different fandoms. I have lots of work to do, friends. Hetalia is first, what should I do for the other 5? :) **

'Big day, big news, and I'm in a _big_ hurry.'

Of course the one day you actually had somewhere to be, your alarm clock decided to be an ass, and stop working. You re-call setting the damned thing last night, and double-checking it was on a thousand times. So why was it that you were rushing around your apartment, throwing clothes on and attempting to get ready in the small time you had available to you. Maybe the work Gods just didn't think you needed to be employed at this moment.

The World Conference was going to start in less than an hour, and you still needed to do your hair, makeup, and attempt to make yourself look collected, or presentable at the least. Tasks you had expected to start _two hours_ ago.

"Please, let me look presentable. The least you could do…" You grumbled under your breathe, cursing whatever had fated you to wake up so late. With a groan you mentally added driving your ass all the way up there. And breakfast. You hadn't had breakfast.

"Screw it, I don't need to eat or anything." You growled. Life was not giving you lemons. In fact it wasn't giving you any fruit of the sort. I was just giving you bad luck, and that didn't leave a good taste in your mouth at all. Buttoning up your shirt, you scowled at your messy (h/c) locks. Grabbing some bobby pins, you quickly fix your hair in a bun. Stepping back, you smooth out your skirt and take a final glance in the mirror.

"Ehhh." You state loudly. It would have to work. You had to make do with what little time you had. Grabbing your purse off the table and a bottled coffee from the fridge, you rushed out the door.

Slamming the car door behind you, you quickly walked up to the massive building in front of you. Heels clicking against the sidewalk, you gulped slightly. Here it was; The World Conference Building. With six (lucky) minutes to spare. Racing to an elevator, you pressed the button for the top floor, and rode in silence.

What would they think of you? Now that you were recognized as a country, you had to make a good impression. Would they like you? You sure hoped so, you had worked so hard for this. The elevator dinged, signaling your arrival. Nerves finally kicking in, you urged your shaking hand to twist open the door knob.

"Hello, I am (f/n), country of (c/n). It's a pleasure to meet you all."


	2. Love

**AN: This is one of the best drabbles I think I have ever written. *sniff* I'm proud.**

(f/n) stared down at the piece of paper with resentment. Why on earth did her English Teacher use this as a prompt. Her eyes glanced over the words again.

'What is Love?' Well she'd be damned if she knew. Besides, why were they asking _her_ this? If her teacher wanted to know, then he should make a bloody ' ' and find out for himself. She had much better things to do with her time than give her English Teacher relationship advice. Groaning, (f/n) put her head in her hands. Writers block was an under-statement.

"Hello, (f/n)! What are you doing?" England's accent rang through the air.

'Oh thank God. A distraction, just what I needed.' (f/n) thought, praising the lords.

"Hey, England. I'm just working on some English assignment. I have no clue what to write about." He cocked his head, thick eyebrows furrowing together.

"Well, what's the prompt? Maybe I can help." Giving the paper one last glare, she handed it to the British-Man beside her. After he studied it for a moment, (f/n) snatched it back.

"Well, any ideas, Sherlock?" England rolled his eyes, but nodded slightly.

"Well… one way to show your love for someone is to cook for them!"

(f/n) decided she wasn't so eager for distraction as she had been moments before.

(f/n) found herself now sat at England's kitchen table, eagerly (or not so) awaiting England to finish fixing her 'meal'. Her appetite dropped drastically as England exited the kitchen with a big heaping plate of who-knows-what, setting it down in front of the test subje- er, (f/n). Apprehensively picking up a fork, she scooped up a small pile of black mush, only putting it in her mouth after England gave her a nudge.

Pleading herself to chew, (f/n) let out a weak, slightly un-convincing 'Mmm.', much to England's surprise.

"You like it?" Forcing it the rest of the way down her throat, she nodded. Grinning, he gave her a peck on the cheek, noticing that her cheeks tinged pink. (but not noticing that the (h/c) girl had tossed the rest out the window when his back was turned.)


	3. Light

**AN: *nothing to do here face* after I do this I don't have much to do xD Besides edit. And Hetalia Abroad. I already posted the Emmalee-Sue for today, so that's done with. Hm. Watching hoarders and typing. 'Hi, I'm Becky, and right now, I have too much stuff.' Really, Becky? Really? Thanks. What would we do without you?**

Your eyes flicked over movie after movie, attempting to find one your boyfriend would find satisfactory. You had a couple of comedies picked out, and in your arms, but being the horror lover you were, you couldn't help but find yourself gravitating towards the horror section, ogling over the scarier ones. Not being able to resist, you grab a few of the more appealing ones, and heading to the check-out counter. (But not before grabbing lots of candy and pop-corn.)

"'Merica, I'm home!" You called out, walking inside. The sound of the television welcomed you home, as well (after a moment) as America.

"Hey, (f/n)." He gave you a quick peck on the lips before grabbing the 'Walmart' bags from your hands.

"Oh, thank you!" You said, beaming at your boyfriend's small act of kindness. America then lugged the bags to the kitchen, only to begin looking through them.

"Did you get the snacks?" You nodded, and began putting away the grocery's into their rightful places.

"Popcorn, candy, soda, you know, the usual. I got the movies too. Their over there." You state, gesturing over to the counter. America rushed over to the stack of DVD's, eager to see the collection. While you waited for him to pick a movie for the two of you to watch, you finished putting away the food.

"Well, what do you want to watch?" America showed you the move he had picked out.' It appears he chose the scariest of the selection…' You let out a small giggle, raising an apprehensive eyebrow.

"Are you sure you won't be scared?" America swung an arm around you.

"Don't be silly! I'll be the one comforting you! I don't get scared over little horror movies." You rolled your eyes at your egocentric boyfriend.

"Alright, Alright. Whatever you say. Lemme turn it on." America went to dutifully fix you both some popcorn while you settled down on the couch, observing the trailers.

"Okay, I got the food. Did I miss anything?" Shaking your head, you patted the seat next to you.

"Nope. It's just about to start." And as soon as the words came out of your mouth, the title screen came up, featuring a screaming girl being choked by a rather burly looking serial killer. America jumped out of his seat, while you struggled to contain the laughter bubbling up inside you.

During the course of the movie, America continued to jump, whimper, and scream, while you just watched calmly, thoroughly entertained. Finally, your concentration was shattered and yourself becoming fed up with your skittish boyfriend. During the best part, he began to continuously scream curses and profanities. Growling curses of your own under your breath, you simply got up, and turned on the lights.

"Better?" You felt your boyfriends arms wrap around you waist as he nodded.

"Thank you…"


End file.
